Birth of a Mod
by oroya edge
Summary: My take on what happens to your character when you receive the invitation to join the moderators...


Well, this is my very first story; it took a while to bring myself to actually submit it, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

This is basically what I believe happened to my character when I accepted the invitation to become a moderator.

Any type of reviews would be appreciated, but please keep in mind that this is my first story…

* * *

The dwarf slumped to the ground; the arrow had embedded itself in its back, making the killing blow.  
The arrows owner was perched behind a fence, clad in studded leather armor and holding a willow longbow, he sighed and moved to collect his arrows from the corpse, surely there had to be a faster way to increase ranging skill...  
After he had gotten his arrows and perched himself behind a fence, he started to ready his next attack, when a burst of smoke appeared in front of him causing his to fall backwards.  
When the smoke cleared, perched nearby was a familiar sight in runescape, the mysterious old man (or M.O.M.)  
M.O.M. looked around for a second; clearly searching for someone, then, his eyesight fell on the ranger.  
"Excuse me..." He asked, "But have you seen someone by the name of Oroya Edge?"  
"th-Thats me..."  
"YOU?!! But you're a level 66!" He practically yelled, actually losing his mysterious composure.  
He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a piece of parchment with a sketch of a young man on it, clearly a portrait of Oroya when he compared the two.  
After seeing that the young man spoke the truth, the mysterious man returned the parchment to his cloak, mumbling something along the lines of "they must be getting desperate..."  
Without wasting time, he pulled Oroya to his feet, and teleported him away from his training area.

Once he felt his feet touch solid ground, Oroya looked around to see where he was, finding himself in what appeared to be a huge throne room.  
On the wall, portraits of the best and the most famous adventurers could be seen, as well as at the end of the room, three incredible thrones stood, each one as amazing as the last.  
One looked like it was comprised of pure light; it almost blinded Oroya just by looking at it for a second.  
The one in the middle was wooden, but what was special about this throne, was this wood was still alive, leafy branches were growing out the side of this throne, as well as roots came out of the legs, showing this was more a tree then a chair.  
The last one looked like something out of a nightmare, it was pitch black and coated with flames which seemed to form themselves into screaming faces, it was truly for one whose heart was a black as the material it was made out of.  
Almost the second Oroya had finished examining these thrones; a booming voice rang through the room from all direction.  
"Oroya Edge! You have been chosen..."  
Almost jumping out of his skin from the scare the voice had given him, Oroya turned to look around, but when his eyes turned to the thrones once again, he found they were no longer empty...  
Each in their respective throne, sat the Runescapian gods, Saradomin, Guthix and Zamorak.  
"You have been chosen to become a knight of the before-gods, a great honour!"  
The words boomed from Saradomin's mouth; filling the whole room, part of this instantly catching Zamorak's attention.  
"What?!! You're making this level 66 a Player Moderator?!!"  
"Knight of the before-g..."  
"Whatever! The point is, who in the world do you think is going to listen to him?!!"  
Having stayed silent thought-out this, Guthix started to speak.  
"He has proven his loyalty and kindness more then once, if he sees someone struggling, he aids as much as he can, if he sees an injustice, he rushes to prevent it, he would make a fine player moderator...

"Knight of th..."  
"Will you shut up?!!"  
Finally, Oroya spoke, if you could call it a word...  
"...Um..."  
"What?!" Zamorak bellowed, followed by Guthix's calm voice.  
"Could you please restrain from your shouting brother? I fear that this mortal may soil himself if it keeps up..."  
"I don't care! No one is going to listen to this pathetic excuse for a warrior! He would be lucky if someone noticed he was a mod!!!"  
"Oh dear, I do hope that those studs were stain-proof..."  
Losing his booming voice, Saradomin spoke calmly.  
"Look Zamorak, as Guthix said, he is perfect material for a knight of the before-gods, to be one, it is not what is in your arms or head that counts, it's what's in your heart, you know this as well as the rest of us..."  
Almost seeming to sulk at this decision, Zamorak folded his arms and turned away from the others.  
"Fine, but don't come crying to me when this idiot ends up abusing his powers..."  
With this small verbal victory, Saradomin turned to Guthix.  
"Guthix, he worships you, maybe you should take the rest of the procedure."  
"As you wish, Brother"  
With that, Saradomin and Zamorak were gone, and Guthix stood, the second he raised, a strange plant started to grow out of the ground, only it was pure silver, and when it had fully grown, instead of it's energy-filled fruit it bore, it had a silver scroll hanging from it's vine.  
"Take it." Guthix said, "In it is everything you need to know to be a player moderator."  
With this Oroya plucked the scroll from the plant...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oroya stood at the fence, his bow readied for the next attack, when he stopped, what had just happened? He didn't seem to have moved from his spot, but he had two souvenirs to prove to him what he had just experienced wasn't a day dream or a hallucination, that it had really happened.  
A silver scroll and some studded leather chaps which needed cleaning.


End file.
